Harry's not so fun family
by aaron.hawkins85
Summary: James and lilly never died. They raise harry and his older brother Ben and his younger sister Casey. Something happens to harry that will change their life forever. hp/hg soul bond fic Warning : contains corporal punishment of children and teens. strong language and sex scenes OOC. Not like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - The start

Lily walked into the room, headed over to James, grabbed him by his chest, and passionately kissed him.

A shocked James asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of that wonderful kiss?"

"Honey, I have got some good news for you: I'm pregnant. I'm due in January," Lily said, looking at James' face for any emotions he may have. Alas, he was still in shock. Just then, the fireplace erupted, and the rest of the devilish group of Marauders came into the house.

"Prongs, you home?" Moony shouted.

"He's probably in the kitchen, stuffing his face, as usual," said Wormtail. Going into the kitchen, seeing James stiff as a bone, they thought he was in a full body-bind. Padfoot gasped.

"Lily what did you do to him?! Release him from the body-bind!"

"He isn't in one. He's just in a bit of shock," Lily replied.

"What did you do?" asked Moony.

"I think it's better if he tells you," Lily said. Finally free from his trance-like state, James realized his friends were there, as well as his pregnant wife. A grin appeared on his face, stretching from ear to ear as he relayed the wonderful news.

"I'm going to be a dad. A dad!" The room erupted in cheers and hugs.

"So you finally knocked her up, then, eh, Prongs," said Padfoot, which earned him a playful slap on the head from Lily.

"Anyway, I am three months along, and we are having a boy," she said with a small smile. "James, can we have a little talk in private?" Following Lily outside, James sent his friends a wink.

"He is so getting a snog," said Wormtail. Outside in the hall, Lily and James were talking about making Remus the Godfather of her son.

Stepping back into the room, James said, "Lily and I have some more news to tell you, and Remus, I think you are going to like-"

"James, stop hinting at it and just tell them," Lily said, digging her elbow into James' ribs

"Fine," James said. "Moony, we want you to be the Godfather of our child." James was surprisingly nervous as he said it, hoping Remus would agree.

With a smile on his face, Remus said, "I would be honored."

Six months later…..

"It's a boy," the witch said with a smile on her face. "What would you like to name him?"

"I was thinking Ben, if that's OK with you honey," said James, looking at his wife. In her state, she would agree to anything.

"That's a wonderful name," Lily said with a small sigh.

Two years later

Lily came into the kitchen and went straight to James, kissing him passionately.

"Why is it every time you kiss me, you tell me some great news afterwards?" James said with a grin. "So what is it? Have you agreed to get Ben the broom he wanted"

"Nope, much better. I am pregnant again," Lily said with a grin on her face. James just grinned.

"Another? God, we are going to have to get a house elf, we can hardly cope with Ben. And when is it due?"

"You mean, when is HE due?" Lily said with a grin.

"OK, we are definitely getting house elves," James said with a smile, because he knew they would grow up around his friends and would turn out just like him: as pranksters.

"He is due in late July," Lily replied.

"So, who is his godfather, or have you not chosen yet? Hint, hint," Padfoot said, entering the room with a grin.

"So you heard. Well I was thinking that, because Moony is Ben's godfather, I think you should be this boy's godfather," James said, patting Lily's belly.

"That's a great idea honey," Lily said with a wide smile.

7 months later

An owl tapped on the bedroom window just after eight. James got up and walked over to open it.

"Hmmm, that's weird. It's one of the Hogwarts owls," James said to Lily curiously.

"It'll probably be Albus," Lily said, getting out of bed. They went to the living room and opened the letter. It read:

Dear James and Lily,  
Could you please find the port key enclosed in this letter and come to my office as soon as you get this.  
Albus Dumbledore

Handing the letter to Lily, James said, "Sounds urgent. We'll get something to eat, and the head over. That alright with you?" Lily reread the letter and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," a voice said from behind them as Lily and James entered the headmasters office.

"You asked to see us, headmaster?" said Lily

"I would have liked to meet under better circumstances, but I am afraid I have something bad to tell you both. Take a seat," said Dumbledore, looking at the couch.

Taking a seat James said, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I am afraid there has been a prophecy made, and it involves your son and Voldemort."

Looking worried, Lily snapped, "Well, what is it?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows nothing of. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," Dumbledore said, sighing.

"You have fought him three times and lived. You must go into hiding. Your boy in is danger; you need to move from Potter Manner, and move into Godric's Hollow. You will also need to do the Fidelius Charm," said Dumbledore.

"Anything to keep our boy safe," said the couple before the headmaster. When The Potters got home, they met Moony in the kitchen, looking worried.

"What's up moony? Where's Padfoot?," asked James, looking to his friend with clear worry on his face.

"James, I need to talk to you," said Moony seriously. As soon as James heard his true name instead of Prongs, he tensed; this was important.

"Go on. Out with it," James said impatiently.

"James, it's Pettigrew; He is working for Voldemort. I followed him and saw him entering a meeting with known Death Eaters. He has been using glamour on his arm to hide the tattoo. He betrayed us all, and as for Padfoot, he has gone to inform the Order and the Ministry about the meeting." As this was said the floo came to life, with Padfoot stepping into the living room. He came straight to the kitchen and sat down.

"The Ministry's going to launch a surprise attack. They won't know what hit them," he said, venom in his voice

"HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" shouted James, losing it. Lily just kissed him and tried to calm her husband; she had not been that close to Peter, so she was just sad he betrayed them.

"Padfoot, we are going Godric's Hollow to lie low, and we want you to be the secret keeper; we are doing the Fidelius Charm," James told his friend calming down.

"I would do anything for you and your family," James said

"We are your family, Siruis, and don't forget that," said Lily.

"You see me as part of the family, and not just James friend?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we do, and because of that, we need you to do this for us," James said. With a big grin on his face, Sirius agreed.

Later that night, at Malfoy Manor library…

"You are the one who should be punished, not the bloody mutt!" shouted Voldemort.

"Please, my lord, it was the mutt. He never left me alone. When I sneaked away, he followed me. I never meant to, my lord, please don't Crucio me," Wormtail pleaded, squirming. Anger flashed through Voldemort's eyes.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted.

Wormtail was now twitching on the floor. Voldemort levitated his small, frail body, and threw him at a wall.

"Get that piece of ** out of here!" shouted Lucius Malfoy, turning to the Dark Lord before him. "What are we going to now?"

"We will plan an attack when they don't expect it. I want to kill that boy, but I want to have a bit of fun first."


	3. Chapter 3

James turned towards Ben, making the soup vanish. "You can come out the corner now, and if you ever EVER disrespect me again it won't just be your mouth that will sting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sorry. It won't happen again," Ben said, crying from the test in his mouth. James hugged Ben, telling him it was OK.

"Now, I want you to go up to your room. You can come out before lunch." Looking depressed, Ben left the room.

"Right, Harry, now that you have calmed down, I want to talk about what you did and why you did it. I know you said it was because Ben annoyed you, but why did he annoy you? And I want the truth; you are already in trouble for something else, and we will talk about it after this. So, go on. Explain,"

"I… I igotbadmarksonatestandBenwasgoingtotell," Harry said, too fast for anyone to hear.

"Waite a second, we need your mum here; she wants to find out why you hit Ben. Honey, come to the kitchen, we need to talk with Harry." Lilly entered the room looking cross at Harry and just sat down next to James.

"We are very disappointed in you. Harry how could you hit your own brother?"

"It is OK, honey. Harry was about to explain why he did it, and then we are going to talk about the other thing we got in the post today," James said turning to look at Harry. Seeing the look from his dad, Harry had no way out; he was in for it big time. Well, good-bye, TV. Good-bye, outside. Good-bye, life, Harry thought bitterly.

"Before I start, I am sorry. Well, I had a test and I never did my work. I just sat there looking out the window, and I failed the test. I was told to give you a letter and I hid it. Then Ben found it and told me he was going to give it you, so I hit him. I know it was bad, but I was just so angry," Harry said, almost crying.

"First off, the grounding I gave you at breakfast is now two weeks for trying to hide a letter from your teacher, and what made you so scared to come to us and just tell us?" James asked confused.

"I did not want you to be mad because I was not paying attention. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, honey, but I agree with your dad. You are grounded and you have to catch up in class, starting with all the homework you have missed since last year. Which is all of it," Lilly said. Harry gulped; how had they known he was not doing his homework?

"Your teacher told us about your homework and the test; you are in big trouble. You have already been punished for hitting your brother and hiding the letter, so all we want you to do on top of the other punishments is to rewrite the family rules, and I want them in my office, on my desk, in one hour." James said with a 'don't mess with me' look on his face. "And stay up there until you are finished; we are about to have dinner. I will get one of the house elves to send it up to you."

Up in his room, Harry was feeling sorry for himself. However, he started his work. The next thing he knew, he was finished. He re-read it over to see if he had made mistakes.

Rules

1) Do not hurt anyone.

2) Do not disrespect an adult or teacher.

3) Do not put yourself in harm's way.

4) Do not put others in harm's way.

5) Do not lie.

6) Do not steal.

7) Be at dinner at 6:30 pm prompt.

8) Be at breakfast at 7:00 am in the week and 9:00 am on the weekend.

9) Do not be out after curfew.

10) Listen to mum and dad.

Harry walked out his door, with his rules in his hand, straight into his sister Casey.

"Hey, watch it," Casey said, looking at the parchment in Harry hand. "Being punished. So that's what the noise was down-stairs."

"Shut up," Harry said, storming away. Knocking on his dad's study, Harry hoped he was not there. But all hope was lost when he heard, "Come in."

"Harry come in and sit down," his dad said happily. Harry sat down, placing the work on his dad's desk.

"So, I was thinking about taking a job at the school you will be going to. I want you to know if I do I will not be treating you differently if you are in school."

"Dad that's great! What job are you taking?" Harry asked.

"That is for you to find out in the Great Hall." James said with a big grin. "Now I want you to go and apologize to your brother."

"OK, sounds fair," Harry said with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face; we are still not happy with you. But you are dismissed." James said waving his hand at the door. When Harry had, left James called Twinkly, the house elf.

"I, sir, are here at your call, sir," said Twinkly.

"Yes, I need you to watch Harry and Casey; they have been acting very strange lately."

"Yes, master," came the reply.

After Harry had apologized, Ben had said something about pranking Casey and dad. "Well we need to think of something that won't get us in too much trouble if we get caught." said Ben.

"I know! Why don't we go out to Hogsmead when dad is at work tomorrow? Then we could go to the pet shop and get a load of dead mice that people feed to snakes! We could hide them in her bed," suggested Harry eagerly.

"Well, it does sound fun, but you will have to go alone because we need someone to distract Casey," said Ben.

"OK, good plan" Harry said.

When Harry left the room, he was not aware of the two hidden eyes spying on him.


	4. Chapter 4

In Casey's room, there was an elf watching her as she was setting up the prank for her brothers. She would not get caught this time, as she would not be in the room at the time.

"Haha! They are not going to know what hit them when they get up!" Casey said to herself. She left her room, sneaking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked in the lounge, finding it empty. This only meant one thing: her mother was in her room. This is perfect, she thought. When she reached the kitchen to plant the prank, an angry voice came from behind her.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?"Lily shouted angrily, disappointment on her face..

"I, er, I," Casey stuttered.

"And don't think of lying to me. I have been told what you were doing in your room," Lily added.

Breaking down in tears, Casey cried, "I- I was playing a p-prank on H-Harry and Ben. I am s-s-sorry mum! P-p-please d-don't tell d-dad!"

"And why should I not? You have been bad. Why should your dad not know?"

"I-I… Please, mum, don't! H-he will spank me! I-I will do extra chores! A-anything! Just don't tell dad, please!" Casey pleaded with her mother, putting on her puppy-dog face.

"I will be telling your father, and he will be informed that you were punished. For punishment, you are to write a six-foot essay explaining what you were going to do and why it is wrong to prank. And," she added thoughtfully, "I want it on your father's desk by ten tomorrow morning. And, don't forget, you are grounded for two weeks."

"Yes, mum." Casey said with a pout.

-

Just as James was about to go to bed, he was disturbed by the sound of someone apparating into his study. Again, it was Twinkly.

"Master Potter, sir, miss Casey is left her room and is going to the kitchens." Twinkly informed him.

"Thank you," James said with a sigh. "I will go see to her."

"Master, it is fine," Twinkly assured him. "Mistress Lily is seeing to her. I thought Master might want to know."

"Thank you," James said, just before the house elf apparated away.

-

Later that night when Lily was going to bed, James asked her, "What was Casey doing in the kitchen after her bed time?"

"She was plotting something against her brothers, and I dealt with it. You don't need to punish her. There will be an essay on your desk tomorrow explaining what she wanted to do." Lily said before kissing him, and she then turned on her side to go to sleep.

-

When Harry finally woke, he got dressed and went into the living room. He saw his sister sit down, and he asked, "What's up, sis?"

"None of your business," Casey said with a bitter tone.

Walking in the room to hear Casey snap, James said, "Casey, do not use that tone in this house, or anywhere else for that matter. I know you are upset, but you brought it upon yourself." Without saying a word, Casey picked up some toast and went to her room.

"Well, I did have something to say to you all, but it will have to wait until she has calmed down," James said in exasperation.

-

Ten minutes later, the family was in the lounge.

"I am getting a new job," James explained. "And Harry, Ben, you are not going to like it; it's at Hogwarts."

What he never expected was the look he got from his wife.

"Does this mean we have to move closer to the castle?" Lily asked.

"It in fact means that we are moving into the apartment next to my class room. I set it up myself a little while back," James said.

-

After the family meeting was over, Harry, Ben, and Casey went to their own rooms rooms. Ben started to read for a while, before meeting Harry in his room.

"I think it's time we rethink our plan," Ben said.

"Although it would be funny seeing Casey be chased my mice, I agree."

"So, you want to play a game of chess?" Ben suggested.

"Sure, but I call the white pieces!" Harry said with a grin.

-

The next day arrived sooner than expected.

When James' owl pecked on the window, Ben let it into the room, the owl flying over to perch on the counter next to Harry. He grabbed the letter from the creature and pet it, reading the envelope in his hand.

The letter was from Hogwarts

A.N: I am starting to write again :) Sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

James looked over to harry who had a strange expression on his He was not moving a Taking the letter from Harry, he read it and fainted and dropped the After Ben saw his dad faint he ran to the floo chimney to call poppy the medi-witch from Hogwarts, the school his dad had gone to and would soon be

Casey went to her dad looking at the letter, which read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand , Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International of Wizards)

Dear Lord Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and Term begins on We await your owl by no later than  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

A/n sorry its been a long time i got a new beta and they are good :) so next update in about 4 days


	6. not a chapter

I am sorry for the big weight but my hard drive has failed i am fixing my computer but you will have to wate about a week sorry

after this i will be hoping to update once a week maby more :)


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a while i have had school and as you all know my laptop broke. Its fixed now :)

I would love to thank my new and wonderful beta: Zsadist at Heart  
r&r tnx

3 weeks earlier

"I'm going shopping hunny do you want me to take the kids or are you ok with them?" said James.

"Can you take Harry, he needs to get out more - he has been grouchy since yesterday. I don't know what's got into him." said Lily.

"Yes I am going to have a word with him if he doesn't get his act together soon" said James with a stern face.

Walking out the room James went upstairs to Harry's room. He stood at the door taking in the sight in front of him. It was his son, studying happily with his sister Casey. Now that was something to be happy about; they were in the same room without fighting.

"So, have you pair made up yet?" said James with a smirk.

"No dad, just helping Casey with her homework." Harry said.

"Not that I don't want you to help your sister with her homework, but I need you to come with me today." James said walking into the room and looking at Casey's work.

"Ok, but where are we going?" asked Harry with a puzzled face.

"We are going to be telling a student about a plan the headmaster has. You will find out soon. Now come on - we don't have all day." James headed for the door but stopped and turned to Casey.

"Do you want anything whilst I am out?"

"Unless you can buy me a big sign saying "Fuck off"…" Casey mumbled.

With a swish of his wand Casey had a bar of soap in her mouth.

"You just earned yourself another grounding, for another week. And I want to speak with you when I get back; I can see there's something up, and I want to know what it is." Casey had been acting quite moody for about a week now, and James was getting worried. He made a mental note to talk to his wife before talking to Casey.

He called Twinkly the house elf; with a pop it appeared in front of him.

"Twinkly, I want you to remove the soap in Casey's mouth five minutes after I leave with Harry." James said looking at the house elf in front of him.

"Yes Master Potter, sir." Said the house elf as he bowed and apparated away with a pop.

"Come on Harry, we have to go - we are late." James said, leaving the room.

They stepped into the floo to travel to a small town on the outskirts of London.

In a small house Hermione Granger was sitting in her room. She had just got out of bed and was brushing her wavy brown hair, when an owl flew to her window and was now pecking on it repeatedly. Fascinated by the owl, she got up and went to her window, opening it. The owl flew to her bed frame. Walking over to the owl, she noticed something fastened to the owl's leg. Getting a closer look she found out it was a letter. The owl held its leg out for her so she took the letter.

Dear Mrs Granger,

Open the front door in 2 minutes.

-Professor Potter

She sat there, mystified. What did he mean by open the door? How would he know the letter would arrive on time? And a professor…he must be here about her high grades. She knew she had done well, but not this well. She was then distracted by the door.

Someone was there.

She got up to go open the door; when she got there, she looked through the keyhole and saw a man and a boy about her age. She opened the door.

"Hello, I am Professor Potter. Did you get my owl?" he asked, looking down at the girl.

"Erm...yes sir." Hermione said nervously.

"I am here about your education. May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir, but, you must excuse me; I have to go tell my parents you are here. Would you like to come and have a seat?" Hermione said, stepping into the house.

Hermione turned to go get her mum and dad; as the boy walked into the room, she could see him more clearly, and she got a funny feeling in her stomach. Little did she know, the boy also had these feelings.

Hermione's parents entered the room; James stepped forward and offered a hand to Mr Granger.

"Professor Potter." James said, introducing himself.

"Mr. Granger- and this is my wife and daughter." He said, gesturing to the two females in the room.

"I am here to talk about Hermione's future education. Hermione is special; she has something most children don't. She is what we call a witch - I myself am a wizard. And my son here is a wizard too. We are here to talk to you about a school for witchcraft and wizardry; it's the best school in the country. Is there anything that you would like to know?"

"Well…this explains a lot. And what do you mean what we call a witch?" Mr. Granger said.

"Well, we wizards live in a world that is kept a secret from muggles, which are non-magical people, because early on in history wizards were not as civilized and would use their powers to take over. So to stop war we hide our powers. Muggles cannot enter our world through the passage without a spell to see it. And I am afraid to say that this spell can only be done by someone in the Ministry, our government. Is there anything else you want to know about wizards and witches before we talk about Hermione's education?"

"No. So, just to confirm, all the strange things happening when Hermione has a tantrum or is sad is because of magic?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well for the tantrum it may be, but the sadness is not. Accidental magic, as it is called usually, only happens in self-defence or when one cannot control their feelings."

"Ok then what's this about school and how are we going to keep track of her if we cannot enter your world?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Well that's the second thing I wanted to talk about. At Hogwarts the headmaster has decided to host a trial program for students with muggle parents. With non-magical students not having a guardian in the magical world, we would like to appoint a magical guardian for them within the magical world. This also means that if anything happens in your world the student has a guardian still to look after them. But for this to happen the muggle parents will have to sign a contract." James said, looking from Mr. to Mrs. Granger.

"In your case, I have been selected to be your daughter's guardian in the magical world."

A/N next chapter will be up in about a week collage are killing me worth work. but i will do my best to please you all. And thnx to the 8k people who have read this fic. Every time i see the hit counter it makes me happy just pleas post a suggestion or your opinion.

Ow and for everyone who says i am making James look mean and heartless just remember he has 3 kids who are all playing up. but i will try to make him less strict. But not forever.


	8. URGENT not a chapter 2

**In need a of new beta fast as i cannot upload until i have one i have the next 2 chapters ready but not beta,** **message if interested.**


End file.
